Week 1a
This group chose to explore the Markets and shop for their main activity. Shopping Time "You arrive at The Grand Bazaar, an enormous celebration of the cultures of the world that have come to witness the coronation. Pretty much anything could be found in here; it's the largest market in the known world, and the number of different items on sale is rivaled only by the number of people who attend. Shoppers of all shapes and sizes squeeze through the narrow valleys of Pyrus Shal to reach the Great Bazaar." "You begin your descent into the Bazaar's main chamber, and see that the room is even more packed than you thought, with additional stalls spilling out into the valleys connecting this pit to the adjacent ones. As you reach the bottom of the stairs, a young cheerful Shal girl approaches you, a satchel full of rolls of parchment." "Welcome to the Grand Bazaar, traveller; the most exciting place in the world - at least right now! You'll want a map to get around here - only 5 silver, friends!" The players travel through the Bazaar as a group, searching for the type of stall they want; Weapons, Alchemist or General. * Discovery Check; d20 ** 1-5; Shal ** 6-10; Najran ** 11-15; Lowshkin ** 16-20; Mytharian There are 12 stalls, listed here; Grand Bazaar Stalls. Meeting Iris After the players have visited their first stall, they hear Iris shouting at the end of the street "From the end of the street, you hear a woman shouting, "Do no believe the lies that the Councillors tell you! Treason! Treason! Drohill was too young, too noble! A simple illness is too little to leave the Shal without a king! Treason!" ''As you approach her, you see that most people are ignoring her. She is a tall Shal woman, dressed in a DRESS, with HAIR, standing on the steps of a statue." If the players approach Iris, she introduces herself; * ''"My name is Iris, travelers. Iris the Radiant. I am a priestess of Ank'hara's Pass, a temple north of here." * "I was awarded the name of Radiant because of my family's service to enlightenment. We have served Sol since his great meteor fell, and our faith is unwavering." * "You would do well to be wary around these parts friends. A storm has come to our fair city, and it started with King Drohill..." * "(whisper) I foresaw our great king's death not days before it occurred, travelers. It was not Sol that killed the king friend, it was man." * "I daren't say any more, adventurer. Loose lips sink ships, and all that. Things are being put into motion, though. They won't get away with it." As she finishes her sentence, she notices something in the distance. ''"Drat. The Right Arm again." ''She gathers up her things and spins around, looking for an exit. ''"Remember this meeting, adventurer. I certainly will," ''she says, before bolting off through the crowd, moving much faster than someone of her size should be able to. Thieves & Scoundrels Whenever the players leave a stall, there is an attempted pickpocket by a band of thieves. They attempt to pickpocket a random player. * Perception Check; d20 ** 1-6; Thieves steal d20+5gp. ** 8-15; No effect. ** 16-20; Detect the thieves. If the players detect the thieves, they can choose to enter combat. If they do, the thieves are caught by surprise and lose 2 initiative each. If they don't, they can continue to explore the market, but will be pick-pocketed. If the players have not detected the thieves, after the third or fourth stall, the players are threatened directly by them. "As you travel through a small alley, searching for your next stall, you find your group getting separated by a huddle of people who rush through you, pushing you aside." The players can react to this situation if they so wish. If they are passive, they are threatened. "You feel an object push against your back, and a gruff voice comes from behind you. ''"Don't make a sudden move. Give me all your money. Slowly." ''He digs the knife into your back a little. Thanks to the crowd, your teammates don't seem to have realised what is going on yet." If the players don't give them the money, or move swiftly, the pinned player is attacked, taking an attack with +5 accuracy. If the player gives the thief their money, they can later retrieve it by killing or subduing them. Combat